A New Life
by ZarahRitzu
Summary: Kore had a normal life. But that changed when she came in contact with an All Spark shard. Now she must live a different life. A new life. Possible SSXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

Chapter 1: Mysterious Metal.

It was just a normal day, and by normal, I mean rip your hair out, scream and cry into your pillow, curl in a ball and rock back in forth kind of day. It was the first week of the fall semester and I was already running late for my microbiology class.

Oh! Where are my manners! I should first introduce myself before I vent to you lucky readers. The name that was given to me as a birthday gift was Kore River, and I am currently a sophomore at a small University in Jacksonville, FL. I have shoulder length brown hair, and my height is 5'4. I was graced with a plump body, and a slightly serious nature, though; I have a pranking streak in me (deep within me). I have resided in Jacksonville and the St. Augustine area all my life and love being a Floridian. I have a love for anime, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, Disney, Transformers, etc... Both my parents died in a car accident when I was 15 (I don't wanna talk about it). That left my older sister (21 at the time) to continue to raise me.  
>Now back to the story.<p>

So, first day and I'm already running late! And to make matters worse, I tripped. Face flat, body hugging the ground in all its cool moist Floridian goodness. After a few moments of laying there in a daze, I shot up and grabbed my bag and surrounding pencils that I had so clumsily thrown as I was falling to the ground and raced to class. By the time I reached the room, I was only 5 minutes late! (WHOOOO! Oh! I'm one of those paranoid students that are usually in class about 20 minutes before it starts, so yeah, don't know how I was so late this morning.)

Anyway, as I sat down on the far row, the Professor started to talk about the syllabus and what to expect from this class and so on. After about 15 minutes of speaking, we got right into the material. As I got out a pencil (that I tossed into the bag after dropping it) I noticed a weird small glittery light coming from inside the bag. Upon further inspection I found the source of the small light to be a piece of metal. Now I was confused. Yeah, yeah, yeah metal. Doesn't sound like much. But this didn't _FEEL_ normal.

My hand got all tingly and I must have zoned out because suddenly I was jolted back to awareness that the other students in my class were leaving. I threw the shard into the pencil bag, zipped it shut and raced forwards and onwards to my next class, Humanities.

I didn't even think about the shard until I was in my car driving home. Then I felt a tingle of excitement. Once I got home, I plopped myself right down and pulled out the shard.  
>"Whoa, it really is metal!" I exclaimed. <em>What the devil is this! It looks like... Like the All-Spark fragment that was in the second movie... <em>As I picked it up, a warm presence seemed to emit from the object again, and just as I was thinking about it, the stupid shard friggin zapped me! And then I blanked out.

**Hi guys, this is my first Fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Dream

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River

Chapter Two: A Strange Dream  
>DREAM WORLD<p>

_Well, this is weird... I'm floating... WHY THE CRAP AM I FLOATING! DID THAT FRAGGIN SHARD KILL ME?! _Just as I was done screaming, a laugh started to echo throughout the strange environment that surrounded me. I turned to face a FRICKEN TALL SILVER ROBOT THAT SPARKLED LIKE DIAMONDS! Needless to say that I was flabbergasted and had my mouth open like a stupid goldfish.

As the laughing ceased, a strong but kind voice proceeded out of the robots mouth. "Welcome youngling."  
>"Uhhhh. Hello. Ummm what's going on?" I ask as I try not to look like a stupid goldfish. "You, my dear, are in the dream realm. A realm that can pass through time, space, and dimensions. I called you here to explain a few matters before you awake."<br>Still trying not to freak out, I nod and ask the huge robot to continue this briefing. "I am Primus, the deity of Cybertron. Through some kind of accident, a piece of the cube was thrown into your dimension, and as a result, you have found it."

_Whoa... I found a shard of the cube... I... I need to give it back! I've read too many fanfictions to guess what happens next! NOPE! THIS WILL NOT BE ME! I WILL NOT GO TO THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE! I JUST WANT TO GET THROUGH COLLEGE!_  
>"Well since the shard does not belong to my dimension, Mr. Primus, please take it back and be on your merry cybertronian way!"<p>

As I finished speaking, I noticed the look on Primus face. Sadness with a mixture of humor. "Im afraid youngling," _Oh no, no, no, no, no, n-_ "that since you touched the fragment, you have merged with it." _WHAT!_ "And upon your waking, you will no longer be in your dimension, but in the Transformers dimension, one that will be different from the movies your are aware off."

Trying to keep my cool, though it's not working, I shakenly asked, "Whaaaa... What doo yo- you mean I-I will merge? Whaat is the ummm.. other dimension like? What about my school and sister?" _MAN! Even though this is the dream world or realm, it's getting hard to breathe!_ Seeing my distress, Primus cups me into his hands and brings be close to his chassis, and as soon as I'm there, I hear a strange sound. Like a heartbeat, and it amazingly calms me down.

"To answer your questions, to merge means you will become part cybertronian. Your bones and organs will turn to the equivalent to that of cybertronians, but your appearance will remain human. Though most of the changed will have already happened by the time you awake, your heart will not be turned to a spark just yet. That process takes time due to it being painful. I am sorry my child, but that change will have to happen."

"Pain? Why? Why can't it happen before I wake up?" I said sorrowfully_. I don't understand it! Why did this have to happen to me? I just wanted to graduate college, get a nice dog, a nice car and live a quiet life! BUT NOOO! The universe wants to throw a curve ball at my FACE!__  
><em>Primus, still looking down at me, sighed and continued, "Your heart will be weakened due to your transformation and will not have that much energy left to turn to a spark, so it must conserve energy and wait to transform. The pain is necessary, for that is the law of all dimensions. Your life in this dimension will be the same, same sister, school, everything. Except no one will know of the existence of the Transformers, other than those that work or have come in contact with them."

Trying to stand up in his hands, a few thoughts popped into my head. Ones that had happened in other fanfictions. "Sooo. Am I ever going to meet the Transformers, and if so, please let it be the Autobots, I dont want to die yet. And I remember that, ummm, in some stories, the heroine, falls in ummm... love with one of the bots... Please tell me that is not going to happen! I like being single! It's so much fun! PLEASE!"

A very, and I mean very LOUD laugh sprang from the mechanical deity's mouth. "You will meet the Autobots soon. Due to absorbing the shard, an All Spark signal will appear, and they will find you. And for the later question, you'll just have to see." With the last sentence, a twinkle appeared in Primus eye... or optic... whatever the right word is.

_NOOOOO! That twinkle better be a no to love! And wait! They're going to find me!?_!

"And with that, it looks like our time is up. Don't worry little one, everything will be fine. Have fun with your new life." Primus laughed and then everything started to get fuzzy. 

Chapter Three: This Can't Be Happening  
>REAL WORLD! Well new dimension<p>

_Well, that was such strange dream! Well, it's over, and- WHAAT! ITS 7:30! CLASS STARTS IN 30 MINUTES!_ I jumped off the coach, that I apparently fainted on *LOL Fainting Coach!* and raced to change clothes and raced to my car. About 15 minutes later I arrived on campus (I sped like a demon). And I was able to get to class on time. _MAN! What is up with me not getting up and being places on time?_

Unaware to Kore, the All Spark fragment had disappeared… 


	3. Chapter 3: This Can't Be Happening

"And with that, it looks like our time is up. Don't worry little one, everything will be fine. Have fun with your new life." Primus laughed and then everything started to get fuzzy.

Chapter Three: This Can't Be Happening  
>REAL WORLD! Well new dimension<p>

_Well, that was such strange dream! Well, it's over, and- WHAAT! ITS 7:30! CLASS STARTS IN 30 MINUTES!_ I jumped off the couch, that I apparently fainted on *LOL Fainting Couch!* and then ran out to my car. About 15 minutes later I arrived on campus (I sped like a demon). And I was able to get to class on time. _MAN! What is up with me not getting up and being places on time?_

MEAN WHILE at 7:30 AM

[BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!]

The alarm at the Diego Garcia base kept blaring, red emergency lights came on and soldiers started to scramble to their stations. "BY THE ALL SPARK! That can't be right!" stated a 24 foot tall lime green Autobot, that was staring at a very large monitor. "Ratchet? What is the situation?" Asked another Autobot that entered the room. Glancing at the new visitor, Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose then replied, "An All Spark signal just went up, Prowl. It should be just a bug, but no matter what I do the signal is still there as if it were possible!" Prowl looked at the screen, his blue optics scanned the monitors information and then [Cluck] he glitched. Sighing again, but with more stress in the tone, Ratchet comm. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots.  
>Ratchet to Prime<br>Prime here, what is it Ratchet?  
>We may have a problem, it seems we have picked up on an All Spark signal.<br>How can that be? The All Spark was destroyed.  
>I wish I new Prime. But for now, what are your orders sir?<br>We follow the signal and obtain it. We can not afford the Deceptions finding it.  
>Agreed sir. Im sending you coordinates.<p>

As Prime received the coordinates, he wondered what awaited him and his team.  
>"AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"<br>As soon and the Autobots and NEST soldiers heard the order, they all ran to their stations and rolled out. But none of them were prepared to find out what was in Jacksonville, FL.

BACK TO OUR HEROINE (12:00ish PM)

My morning class went by like a breeze, no tripping and hugging the floor, no dropping objects, and no giant robots in sight. _The day is looking good so far. I just need to go to my ceramics class in 20 minutes, and then Ill be able to to go home!_ I thought as I ate my delicious chicken sandwich. So far, I had not asked or looked up Transformers since I woke up this morning in fear that I may jinx it. But other than that, my life was still normal, classes went on, the food getting digested in my stomach was fine, a shiny yellow car pulling up. Yup everything was norm_-. Wait. I have never seen that cars here before. And what type of college student can afford a yellow Lamborghini? NO! BREATHE KORE! BREATHE! BUT SUNSTREAKER WAS A YELLOW LAMBORGHINI! No! And no! That was a dream, just walk, quickly, to ceramics.__  
><em>

And quickly I did! When I arrived at the art studio, I quickly through my belongings on the table and ran to get clay! _If what I remember is true, Sunstreaker was a clean freak, even though he was an artist! Stupid brain! There's nothing to worry about!_ _They're not real!_ As I put the clay on my wheel, a 6 foot lean man came into the room. His hair was clean cut and was black with yellow highlights on the tips. He wore jeans and a yellow T-shirt. But the strange thing was that both the yellow in the hair and shirt were the same color as the yellow Lamborghini in the parking lot. _SLAG! HOLOFORMS! They have holoforms in this dimension? AHHHH! If that dream was real, then I am so screwed!_

Everyone in class paused the moment he came in. Well, when a hot handsome guy walks into the ceramics room with all of the class being girls, let's just say that you can hear a pin hit the floor. Anyway, I kept working, hoping that the mess from the clay would deter him away. Unfortunately, I could see from the corner of my eye that he was starting to walk towards my direction. _Well, let's see. I have my car keys in my pocket, if I run now then- _"Hey, fleshy, I need to talk to you." But before he could keep talking or get closer, Prof.B stepped in. "Excuse me, but who are you? Are you lost? Would you like directions? Are you looking for someone?" _May the heavens praise that woman! Prof. B is my spirit guardian!_ While Prof. B bombarded the poor boy, I made my get away through the back door!

HAHA! Nooo one notice my exit! So I bolted to my car, carefully though, I still don't want to be seen by that stupid Lambo! And I drove off! Well... That was until there was a blue and red peterbilt truck blocking the main exit off campus. SOOO! Off to plan B! Run on foot!

The good thing about going to college in the same area you grew up in, is that you know your way around. After I parked my car, again, I bristly walked to the dorms. There I would hop the fence that was behind the dorms and get of campus and take the back routes to get home. But all good things must come to an end. Plan B was foiled as I stared at the GMC Topkick parked near the dorms.

I had hoped that it would not come to this, but it looks like it has... RUN. _RUN LIKE YOU BLINKED AND THE ANGELS ARE CHASING YOU!_ And while I run, Ill think of plan C, always have a plan, if the _Maximum Ride_ novels taught me anything, it's always have a plan, even when you don't. So that's what I did. And I remembered the campus is next to the river, and we have boats... TO THE BOAT HOUSE!

Sprint, run, jog, whatever I have to do to get off campus, I did it! And once I made it to my destination, I realized something stupid. My arms are too weak to get the boats down. And I don't know how. _WHY! Years of schooling have left me with nothing!_ Just when I began wallowing in my own grief and stupidity, I heard a noise. A noise that sounded like a jet... That kept getting louder and louder. _Scrap! If that noise is what I think it is, then that's what I am, scrap.__  
><em>  
>Praying I looked out the window and saw my worst nightmare. A silver F-22 coming straight for the boat house. Coming straight for me. Coming was Starscream.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: I'm in Deep Scrap

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! And sorry that I haven't uploaded yet, school got in the way and I'm still trying to get used to FanFiction. Sorry!**

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

* * *

><p>Praying I looked out the window and saw my worst nightmare. A silver F-22 coming straight for the boat house. Coming straight for me. Coming was Starscream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: I'm in Deep Scrap<strong>

I froze. That was all I could do. The annoying seeker of the Decepticons had managed to track me. And not only that, he had brought reinforcements. Behind the F-22 were two other F-22, one gray and another black. _That annoying silver Dorito of doom brought Thundercracker and Skywarp. That's just great. I am so totally, without a doubt, going to DIE!_

So, as I stood at the window, (mind you, that was not a good move) I watched as my end came closer and closer and finally, transforming into their robot forms. I must say, I was expecting Starscream and the seekers to look like a Dorito, (since he looked like one in the movie) but no. They looked like someone took the original 80's design and the movie design and smashed them together to form Starscream. _Meh. Weird._

Any who. The Decepticon's all transformed and right when they landed on the ground, BOOM! ACTION! Hell broke loose starting with a red and blue Peterbilt truck ramming into Starscream, followed by the Lambo and GMC truck ramming into the other two. _Man! I wish I had a camera! This would make such a cool picture! No! Kore! Get it together and run!_ So I did what I told myself to do and ran to safety. After all, you never really want to be in a building where right next door, giant alien robots are duking it out.

So I ran up the hill that over looked the boat house and the river. From there, I watched the whole fight. Let me just say, the fight was better than most boxing fights I have seen. And it was one of the quickest I have seen too. Ironhide (the GMC truck) had ripped off the dark seekers arm (I'm assuming that the black one is Thundercracker, and the gray one is Skywarp) while Sunstreaker punched the living daylights out of Skywarp, and Optimus Prime tossed Starscream into the river. Right then, the three Decepticons transformed into their alt. mode and took off (Skywarp was helping Thundercracker fly since he was more damaged). _Guess they need to hit the gym more?_

Well the fight was done, and I was still in trouble. I now had to face three Autobot's, and somehow explain to them what happened. _Okay, how the heck do I do this? Do I just say "oh hi guys, I'm from another dimension that knows all about you, and I fused with a shard of All Spark." Yeah. Hahahahahaha. No._

Of course as I was thinking this, I failed to notice the three Autobot's coming in my direction; and by the time I looked up, I was surrounded. Well let's get this show on the road.

I stood up, but instantly heard a ringing in my heart, and I could feel the color leave my face. "Umm… Hello." and then it went dark.

* * *

><p>Preview: Chapter Five: Dreaming and Waking Up<p>

I was floating, again. _Uhh. I guess I fainted... Well so much for a nice introduction!_


	5. Chapter 5: Dreaming and Waking Up

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

Of course as I was thinking this, I failed to notice the three Autobots coming in my direction; and by the time I looked up, I was surrounded. Well let's get this show on the road.

I stand up, but instantly heard a ringing in my heart, and I could feel the color leave my face. "Umm. Hello." and then it went dark.

Chapter Five: Dreaming and Waking Up

I was floating, again. _Uhh. I guess I fainted... Well so much for a nice introduction!_ Well, being in the dream realm is strange. I thought that I would have other dreams, or not remember anything and just wake up. But no. I was floating around, doing a back stroke, when I bumped into an object. Looking up, to my surprised, (why am I still surprised?) was Primus.

"Well hello Mr. Primus. What are you doing here?" Staring at the large robotic organism, a small smile appeared on his face plate. "Greetings younglings, I assume that the human saying is, I told you so."

I chucked a little bit. Indeed the deity had told me and warned me. But did I listen? No. Am I still mad at this situation? Yes! "Okay then Primus, what should I do? Tell the Autobots where I am from? Or what?" Primus then cupped me in his hands again and brought me to his face, so we were face to face. "You should not tell them of the other dimensions. This one is different than those you know of, and your information will not be always correct."

One question answered another one to ask! "Fine, but how should I explain the whole merging with the All Spark fragment and such?"

"Simple." the being said, "You tell them that you found the fragment. They will find out when they check you that you have become part cybertronian... Actually, by the time you awaken, you'll already be in their med bay, with the diagnosis done."

_Wait a darn minute! That means..._ "That means I'll be waking up to see the grumpy bot Ratchet!" Sighing, I sat down on his hand cross-legged. Primus chuckled, and a few moments later, our surroundings started to go fuzzy. "Ah. It looks like you are starting to wake up. Don't worry child, they will take good care of you."

And with that, the fuzziness took over and other noises could be heard.

(Beep, beep, beep) I lazily opened my eyes to see a white ceiling_. Scrap! I think I'm in the med bay. Yup, there's a heart monitor that is making that hideous noise and doctor stuff all around. Now where is the grumpy old bot himself?__  
><em>  
>I glanced around the room, from my bed, and then heard muffling voices coming from the other side of the door. I could not understand what the voices where saying, so I tried to get off the bed, and I guess I accidentally knocked off one of the heart monitor lines 'cause the next thing I hear is the sound of the monitor flat lining and feet running.<p>

The door slammed open to reveal a tall man with brown hair that is graying, and is wearing a lab coat and glasses. The man behind him is another tall (but taller than the first one, maybe 6'3) wearing a blue jacket with a red shirt, his hair is brown too.

The first man to enter looks directly at me and blinks. "Good, you aren't flat lining! But you should not be getting out of bed too soon." _This must be Ratchets holoform! Cool, guess they don't want to show their real self's in case I would freak out and faint again. And the other man must be the Optimus Prime. But, I guess I should not let them know I know. LOL gotta follow Primus instruction._

"Who are you? And where am I_?" Let's just get down to business_. Both holoforms stopped and stared at each other for about a minute before answering. _Must be using the comm. link._

"You miss, are at a base in Diego Garcia, as for who we are, we work with a team called NEST. We are called Autobots." Ratchet stated, while flashing a light in my eyes to check for corneal reflex, "I am Dr. Ratchet, I have been taking care of you since my team brought you in. And this is the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime," he stopped to gesture towards the said man.

"Now, the reason why you were brought here was due to our scanners picking up an object called the All Spark. When we tracked it, it lead us to you. Your body is showing All Spark radiation, and it has seemed to change your anatomy." Ratchet stopped and glanced at me, making sure I was okay to continue, "Due to the changes, you are now under our protection, and will remain here for the time being." _Okay, I-I'm a prisoner. NOT COOL PRIMUS! SO NOT COOL!__  
><em>  
>"No!" I said with determination, shocking both Autobots in the room. "I have a life, school, and a sister! You can't keep me like a prisoner! I have rights! And what about those things I saw back on campus? HUH?"<p>

Both holoforms looked at each other, most likely, using their comm. link to communicate. Optimus Prime then sat on the edge of my bed and said, "You will not be a prisoner, but will be protected. And we have arranged a story to tell your school and sister. And as for what you saw..." I gulped, _I need to be scared, I need to act, I must conceal! Be like Elsa! Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know you know!_

"They were mechanical robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Their home now lost to ages of civil war, have come to this planet to protect it from the Decepticons who wish to rule your planet."

Optimus went on and on, explaining the predicament that surrounds us. He then explained about the All Spark and its importance and loss. I then told them my story of falling and accidentally picking the shard up with my pencils, and how later that day it zapped me and disappeared. Prime nodded, while Ratchet wrote stuff on a data pad.

"So, these robots you mentioned... Do I get to be reintroduced or what? And since I'm not a "prisoner" what exactly would I be and what will happen to me?"

"You will meet the rest of the Autobots (the robots) after Ratchet has cleared you to leave the med bay. As for your living arrangements, you will reside on the east house quarters. You will be considered a guest, and treated as such."

Shifting on my bed, I nodded though still mad about the whole family separation and no college deal. _Look on the bright side Kore! You're not dead, well not yet, and you get to be in close proximity to one of your favorite fandoms! And I'm not a "prisoner" but a "guest."_

After all the information had been exchanged, Prime left, HE LEFT ME WITH THE WRENCH THROWING MEDIC! Just great... I stared at Ratchet for a while, before he finally started to speak! "You will be able to leave the med bay tomorrow afternoon. I'm almost done with the scans and check up on you. In the meantime, rest. Oh, I have created a bracelet that will suppress the signal that you are giving off. This way the Decepticons will not be able to locate you." Ratchet took my left hand and put on a thin silver bracelet (that no matter how hard I tried would not come off). He then got up and left. And somehow I drifted off to sleep. _I think he may have given me a sleeping drug or something in my IV. _

For those of you who don't know, I sleep like the dead, and I will sleep for over 12 hours with no waking in sight. So being shaken awake due to not waking up earlier always put me in a foul mood. But this mood was broken when Ratchet informed me that my new living quarters were complete, and I can meet the Autobots again.

Ratchet brought me clean clothes and I quickly changed into the black cargo pants, green shirt, and black boots. We then made our way down the hall to the Autobots side of the base.

As we progressed in the walk to our destination, I noticed the ceiling get taller and taller to about 30 feet high! _Wow! They really made this place Autobot assessable!_ After about 7 minutes of walking, we came to two GAINT doors, by which Ratchet turned to me and said, "Please do not faint again femme." I nodded and then we entered the Autobot hanger.

Chapter Six: Quick Introductions

About 20 expensive cars lined the hanger, and as soon as we entered, Ratchet phased out, leaving me with a (pretend) shocked expression on my face. Optimus's holoform appeared next to me and signaled the rest of cars to start transforming. One by one each transformed until it got to the red and blue Peterbilt truck. Then Prime phased out and the truck transformed. Still pretending to be shocked, though at this point it really was a shocked expression, I gasped. The red and blue Autobot then bent down to my level and said, "Hello Kore River, my name is Optimus Prime." 


	6. Chapter 6: Quick Introductions

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

As we progressed in the walk to our destination, I noticed the ceiling get taller and taller to about 30 feet high! _Wow! They really made this place Autobot assessable!_ After about 7 minutes of walking, we came to two GAINT doors, by which Ratchet turned to me and said, "Please do not faint again femme." I nodded and then we entered the Autobot hanger. 

Chapter Six: Quick Introductions

About 20 expensive cars lined the hanger, and as soon as we entered, Ratchet phased out, leaving me with a (pretend) shocked expression on my face. Optimus's holoform appeared next to me and signaled the rest of cars to start transforming. One by one each transformed until it got to the red and blue peterbilt truck. Then Prime phased out and the truck transformed. Still pretending to be shocked, though at this point it really was a shocked expression, I gasped. The red and blue Autobot then bent down to my level and said, "Hello Kore River, my name is Optimus Prime."

This time I did not faint. Nope! But I was shocked. I nodded and sheepishly said, "Nice to meet you sir." Prime then proceeded with introductions. Some of which I was surprised to be in here. But Primus did say this dimension was different from the one I knew. And man! Was it different!

Prowl, Wheeljack, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Chromia, Ultra Magnus, Blurr, Arcee, Springer, Mirage, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Elita, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Jolt, Moonracer, Hound, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I was told that a certain Autobot scout, *cough* Bumblebee *cough*, was protecting his charge and was not on base with the rest.

I did not know what to do, this was a brain overload! I was meeting most of my favorite characters, most of whom should have been dead! And the only thing I could manage to say was "Hi." _Yeah Kore, just say "Hi" no "It's a pleasure to mean you" or any other Southern greetings you grew up on! 'Cause, you know, you're lame! Ugh! I'm so lame!_

Sensing my nervousness or something, Ratchet intervened in the introductions and stated that I should go to my new quarters and get settled._ Well Whatcha know, Hatchet to the rescue!_

Nodding, Optimus dismissed the Autobots and lowered his hand for me to climb on and took me to the quarters. And surprisingly, the quarters were just off of one of the halls of the Autobots hanger.

_Figures. They most likely will try to have me under surveillance._

Coming up to a door with Kore River written on it, Prime lowered his hand for me to get off. "The key to the room is on the envelope on the desk inside. If you find that you need anything, let Lennox know, he should be coming around in a few to introduce himself, along with Epps." Thanking the prime, I went inside to find a queen size bed in the center of the room, a dresser (empty), walk in closet (some military outfits), a bathroom (bath supplies), a desk and a large mirror.

After examining the room, and the lack there of, a knock was heard, and low and behold it was Lennox and Epps, what a shocker (rolling my eyes). "Hey girlie, the name's Epps, my pal here is Lennox, while you live here we'll basically be your guardians and supervisors." I nodded and shook both of their hands while saying; "Nice to meet you, I'm Kore River." _Hey! Finally a nice introduction! Whooooo! Put one on the score board!_

"So, is there anything you need us to get for you? Have you had a tour yet of the base?" Not wasting any time, I expressed my need for new clothing, since I was unexpectedly rushed away from my environment of normal, and what a shame! I had no time to pack clothing. Laughing at my sarcasm, Lennox assured me that I'll have a chance to get new clothing and supplies in about two days and until then, I would have to make due with clean military uniforms to wear.

_Well, at least I get new stuff out of this adventure!_ Going back to the plain room, I plopped on the AMAZINGLY comfortable bed and wondered how and when I can contact my sister, 'cause I'm gonna get homesick fast.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD, She's gonna kill me…


	7. Chapter 7: Tour and More Information

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

**Previously: **

_Well, at least I get new stuff out of this adventure!_ Going back to the plain room, I plopped on the AMAZINGLY comfortable bed and wondered how and when I can contact my sister, 'cause I'm gonna get homesick fast.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD, She's gonna kill me…

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Tour and More Information<p>

The next day, I was given the grand tour by Lennox and Epps. They first took me to the human side of the base, but since I was still a civilian, I was not allowed to go in most of the room. _Meh, probably just high tech stuff I won't understand. _So the tour mainly consisted of walking through the hall and the two soldiers explaining which rooms where off limit.

We then hit the Autobots side. They showed me where the 'bots train, and currently they were helping NEST members practice how to take down a Decepticon, _note to self, never sneak up behind Ironhide… He will blast you_.

Next their berth quarters location (which were just down the hall from my room), the med bay, the NEST kitchen, and last but not least, the rec. room. _Huh, guess the fanfictions were right. There is a rec. room! With a… Whoah. __That's a HUGE couch!_

Before me was a metal couch that could fit about three Autobots, and directly in front of them was a TV equally as big as the couch. There were also ping pong tables both human and bot size, and other equipment that both human and bots could use for their leisure. _Good to know where America's tax dollars go!_

"So where are all the bots? It's like a ghost town in this place!" Lennox looked over at me and said that half of the bots were on missions and left this morning. The rest were either training NEST soldiers, or catching up on some work. Nodding I then brought up the subject of my sister.

"Oh, well we sent a letter and phoned your sister to let her know you were recruited into the NEST section of the military." I froze. _THEY DID WHAT! They could not have been like; oh Kore won a free vacation, or went on a study abroad trip for school? No, they had to say I was in the military. That's just great! I'm gonna die! My big sister is gonna hug me then kill me when she sees me again!_

"Just to warn you. You'll be hearing from her soon. I'm pretty sure once she recovers from the shock she'll be phoning you 24\7. 'cause that was a stupid thing to say to her."  
>Epps then cracked into a huge laugh and said that my sister (Lethe) had already been phoning them, but since I was in "boot camp," I could not contact them. And she had apparently stopped calling yesterday. <em>Huh… Okay… <em>

"Great, when I do get to talk to her, Lethe is gonna kill me!"

"That bad?" Epps said while grinning. "You have no idea."

Both NEST members nodded and then the walky talky thing on Lennox's shoulder went off. "It looks like the rest of the Autobots are on their way back. Kore, could you go back to your room for a while? We've got to take someone to the med bay." Nodding I headed to my dull room.

_I wonder whose hurt... Is it a bot or NEST person? Either way, I'm gonna find out soon. Being stuck in this room for a long time is not good for my health._

About 10 minutes of just staring and thinking of crap, I heard yelling and such coming from down the hall. So I peeked my head out the door and looked down the hallway to see at the end several Autobots carrying a silver mech, while Sunstreaker had a worried look on his face and was yelling at the mech that was being carried to the med bay.

_If I remember correctly, Sunstreaker usually just has a scowl on his face unless he is mad, pranking, or if Sideswipe, his twin, got hurt. So I suppose Sideswipe was hit._

Closing the door, I thought it would be better to allow the bots to have some alone time. But later I was so gonna go into the med bay when I'm sure Ratchet and Jolt were done with Sideswipe.

Only thirty minutes had passed, and I was bored. I had been on base for what? Two, three days? With nothing to do, nothing to read! Barely anyone to talk too! I guess it's time to actually talk to the Autobot's._ I did leave them with a marvelous introduction of "Hi"!_

I started to walk to the rec. room, but was stopped short by a bot almost stepping on me! Squealing out of surprised, I quickly ran up against the wall.

The black and white Autobot, that almost made me into a Kore pancake looked down, "Oh, sorry about. I am Prowl, the Autobots military strategist. You are Kore River, correct?" Staring at the tall being I nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Say, would you happen to know what happened to Sideswipe, I saw some other bots carry him to the med bay." Prowl lowered his hand and I jumped on; _I guess this story comes with a ride!_ _But I better not make Prowl glitch, it would be bad to fall about 17 feet to the ground._

As Prowl started to walk, he explained that there was a signal that was picked up that resembled that of the All Spark. But it was not human, but rather an actual shard. _Interesting. Guess I've got to talk to Primus again about this_. They were able to get to the shard before the Decpticons. But, upon actually retrieving it, they (Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Jazz, Arcee, and Blurr) were ambushed.

While Bluestreak, Jazz, Arcee, and Blurr tried to fight off their attackers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe where trying to get the shard. But, no one saw Shockwave coming, and Sideswipe was hit in the back by his canon. Usually that type of hit does little damage, but Shockwave had a new canon that did extensive damage to Sideswipe, making him go straight into stasis lock. While Arcee and Blurr were damaged as well, no bot was as damaged as Sideswipe, and with half of the team injured and down, they had to retreat.

"Currently, Sideswipe's injuries are being completed, but the mech lost a lot of energon and will be in stasis lock recharging for the rest of the day and part of tomorrow."  
>We had entered Prowls office now and I was set down on the large metallic desk. "Wow. They've had one busy day. And Ratchet must be pretty good to be able to patch Sideswipe so quickly!" I exclaimed. I knew Ratchet was good, but to fix a mech in a little more than 30 minutes is darn good!<p>

Prowl nodded in agreement before saying, "Kore, could you help me in filing the paper work that is over there? It's too small for me to touch and I have yet to have Ratchet install the holoform data in me."

"Sure, so what are holoforms?" _I gotta keep up this "I know nothing charades!" otherwise there will be problems. And problems mean glitches and explanations. And that means headaches! _

"Holoforms are a program that allows us to create a humanoid version of ourselves when we are in our alt. modes. Ratchet and Wheeljack both designed them, and created them to function very similarly to how a real human body would function. This way, we can be seen driving with a driver, and avoid trouble that would otherwise been difficult to avoid without one."

_Cool, cool. Ratchet and Wheeljack are both inventors in this dimension.__  
><em>  
>Prowl and I continued to have mini conversations while I sorted the paper work. I would ask him questions such as how Cybertron looked and what they did there. It was like I was a little kid again and it was story time at the library. For a bot that is very "stick to rules," Prowl is very nice. Anyway, this continued for a few hours before I yawned and Prowl looked at the time. "12 o'clock AM. You should be going to recharge," he said as he lowered his hand down and I jumped on it. Within minutes he had me at my room and left, while I tiredly unlocked the door and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: The Injured Side<br>No dreams came, no dream realm or world that passed time, space, and dimensions. Just nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8: The Injured Side

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: The Injured Side<p>

No dreams came, no dream realm or world that passed time, space, and dimensions. Just nightmares. I can't remember the whole dream, just the end of it. I was running through a dark place that looked like… space? Yeah… space, as in outer space _I didn't know that you can run in outer space. Meh… It's just a nightmare after all_. And I stopped in front of a portal of some type. It was swirling red and orange with lightening sparks flying out of it. I hesitated, but eventually walked all the way to it and entered. I felt pain. Shocking pain throughout my whole body, I just wanted to scream, but when I did, no sound would come out due to the immense pain that circulated my body. And then I woke up.

I woke up breathing heavily and covered in sweat._ Ugh. Gross!_

Sighing, I got out of bed and hit the shower. While there, I thought of that weird nightmare, it left me feeling panicky.

After the much needed shower, I walked back to my bed and saw the alarm clock read 3:02AM. _Great! I only got three hours of sleep, and most likely won't fall back to sleep! What a wonderful start to this brilliant day on Autobot Island! _

Wondering what to do next, since there were no books or TV or internet in my room, I decided to explore. Locking my door, I started to walk. I just walked and walked and walked and walked.

When I looked up, I found that I had walked to the Autobot med bay. That's when I remembered Sideswipe. _Huh, I wonder if he's better yet. I've got nothing better to do, might as well check up on him. _

Entering the med bay, I saw several HUGE berths! But the one in the back actually had a patient on it. Getting closer I found Sideswipe, the poor bot, still in stasis lock. But that's not all folks! Sunstreaker was recharging next to his brother, not daring to leave his side.

_That's one of the cutest sights I have ever seen! I wish I had a camera! _The poor Sunny looked so drained and worried! I decided to get a closer look at the twins since this maybe my only shot at looking at their cute little sleeping face thingy's! Using all my energy, which is not a lot considering I'm naturally week and was transformed into a half Cybertronian about four days ago, I climbed one of the metal berths.

Reaching the top, I found that I had climbed onto Sideswipes berth. Oops. _Yeah, I'm technically still asleep_. _I'm just gonna stick with that excuse. _

So since I had a legitimate excuse, I climbed up on the silver mech and looked at his wound, or what was left of it anyway. The area right below his spark chamber (where I was standing) was rough and looked somewhat welded close. Just as Prowl had said Ratchet had done a quick and wonderful job patching and healing the area rather well. The only thing that was missing would be a nice waxing and a new coat of paint on the mech, and he would be as good as new.

As I admired Ratchets handy work, something caught my eye. Looking up, I noticed the patient's optics were starting to online, but flickered colors from blue, orange, and then white. _Whoa, I don't think I've ever read about Transformers optics doing this before. Sides must be waking up! Looks like I better make like the roadrunner and run!_ Being somewhat afraid of being spotted, I decided to jump down and go back to my room.

_That little self-tour only took up about… and hour! Great! Now, let's try to sleep! I've got a feeling tomorrows gonna be busy!_


	9. Chapter 9: Moving and the Twins

**I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Moving and the Twins<p>

_Ahhhhh, morning! The Florida sun is shining, the beach is calling my name and I don't live in the dimension of the Transformers! LOL! I wish! Oh-well, let's make the best of this predicament. _

I stretched and got out of bed and dressed. After putting my boots on, it dawned on me that today is shopping day! _Yes! Actual clothing that will fill my closet! _

So, upon remembering shopping day, I left in search of the one and only Lennox. I checked the kitchen, the rec. room, and the training room. No Lennox in sight. Finally, after entering the training room, I spotted the tough looking Autobot, Ironhide, and inquired where his charge would be. "If you're looking for Will, check the med bay." Said the bot. "Okay. Why the med bay?" The large robot sighed, "Look kid, Will went with Optimus to see how Sideswipe is doing. Now enough questions, you either run along or I put you on a training regimen."

The bot did not have to say that last sentence twice. I read many fanfictions on how hard of a trainer Ironhide is, so I went straight to the med bay.

Coming up to the med bay, I knocked on the door (to make sure it was all right for me to come in, it's always nice to have good manners) and Prime opened. "Hello Kore. Is something the matter?" the boss bot asked as he leaned down. "Oh, no sir. I was just wondering if Lennox was here. He had told me today I would get to go shopping for materials." Listening Optimus held is hand up to signal for me to wait a moment. He then disappeared behind the doors. When the doors reopened, Lennox stepped out, "Sorry about that girl. We had to make sure Sides was up and functional. I've got some bad news for ya?"

"Bad news? What is it? No shopping trip?" Lennox laughed a little, "Yeah, no shopping trip. Instead it's a packing trip. We are moving base today." _Moving base? Why, this was sudden! Where are we gonna go?_ As if reading my mind, Lennox said, "We have been planning this for several months, but have had to keep it on the low down. And you can't find out the location till we get there kid, sorry."

"That's fine, but when do we leave, you said today right?" I was then informed that in the next hour I'll be leaving with Epps, Lennox, Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, so that we get the more wounded and civilians out incase an attack happens.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't actually have any objects." And so, transportation for relocation began. The six of us were put onto a plane, that somewhat made me uneasy. It was one that was usually made for troops to jump out off, and I am somewhat scared of falling several thousand feet in the air to the hard or watery grave below.

After checking the plane, we took off. I was squeezed in between Epps and Lennox on the seats, while the three Autobots where in alt. mode in the free space on the plane. "This your first time on a plane, squishy?" Sunstreaker remarked, most likely seeing my uneasiness. "No, but it's my first time on a military plane. And the name's Kore."

"Whatever, you humans will always be squishes' to me." _So Sunstreaker infamous dislike of humans has started to show._

"Awww. Don't nag the poor human, Sunny!" Sideswipe had entered the conversation. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"What? You don't like the name Sunny?" I said with a smirk on my face. "Don't you dare call me that!" Still smirking, I continued, "Well, if you don't like Sunny, what about Goldilocks, Sunshine, Sunflower, Dais-"

"ENOUGH SQUISHY!"

"JEEEZZZZ! Can't take a joke can you? Meh, since you don't like Sunny, or any other nickname, and I don't like squishy or fleshy, I'll call you by your actual name, if you do the same to me. Deal?" Sunny paused for a moment but then mumbled an agreement to the deal.

"What about you Sideswipe? Any nicknames you hate, or like?" Turning my attention now to the silver corvette stingray behind Sunny. At first there was no response, but then, "Yeah, you can call me Sides or Sideswipe. Whichever you like. And what about you, sweetsparks? Any nicknames that you like?" _Sweetsparks? Weird. I'm just gonna ignore that. _"Not really. Since my name is really short no one has bothered to give me a nickname, other than my sister, but she just calls me bookworm or K." And from there the three of us talked for the rest of the flight.

**:Hey, Sunny!:**

**:How many times do I've got to tell you! DON'T CALL ME THAT!:**

**:Yeah, but…:**

**:What Sides?! But What?! I was talking about a really important color mixture!:**

**:She fell asleep.:**

Looking over, Sunstreaker did indeed find that his brother was telling the truth. The little femme had indeed clocked out and was resting her head on the shoulder of Lennox, who seemed not to mind.

**:So, who cares if she fell asleep.:**

**:Ahhh! You know as well as I that we three were having a nice chat. And, she's not all that bad!:**

**:Yeah, yeah, whatever.:**

Sideswipe looked over at the sleeping femme again and as he stared, a strange warm feeling washed over his spark.

**:Sides, you okay? :**

**:Yeah Sunny, I'm fine. Just fine.:**


	10. Chapter 10: New Base and Checkup's

**I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's Kore River and Lethe River.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: New Base and Checkup's<p>

I was woken up by a gentle tap on the shoulders. "Hey, girly, we arrived on base," Said Epps as he continued to tap my shoulder. Lazily, I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them tight due to the bright light that was let in by the doors of the plane opening. After a few blinks, I got up and filed out of the plane along with the three Autobots and the two NEST members. After stretching, I took in the dry air that surrounded me. "Welcome to Nevada kid!"

_Nevada?! Well, it's not Florida, but cool. At least I'm back in the U.S._ "So, when do I get that shopping trip I was promised? And when are the other Autobots coming?" I asked as Lennox and Epps started moving cargo into the new base. "Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow. The others should be arriving in a few hours." _Okay, well what am I supposed to do for the next few hours? _And that's when I got a fabulous idea!

"Hey, Sunstreaker, Sides! Wanna go explore the outskirts of the base?" Both mechs perked up and before Prowl could say no, they quickly transformed into their expensive car modes, revved their engines and started to take off, while Sides stopped next to me so I could hop in. And off we went!

_Dang these two know how to speed!_ I'm pretty sure that the twins hit about 200 mph, 'cause the wind that was blowing through the open window was going cra~zy! But I did not complain, going that fast caused my adrenaline to increase and it felt good! I finally had something to do! Race with the twins.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long we were out there for, but the sun was starting to set, and the twins got a comm. Link to go back to base. It appears that the others finally had arrived.<p>

On the way back, the two decided to tell me stories of their famous pranks that they had pulled. One such got all three of us into a laughing fit. Apparently, the two decided to pull a prank on Ironhide and his sparkmate Chromia. They waxed the training room, and had the rafters booby trapped with balloons, confetti, feathers, and shiny pink glitter. So when the couple entered the room, they slipped and hit the button that released the trap. Neither sparkmate enjoyed the prank and both went after the twins. But in the end, the twins did not regret it. _Would they ever regret a prank?... I think not._

* * *

><p>By the time we reached the base, we three were still in a laughing fit. But we all stopped when we spotted a 24 foot limy green mech heading our way. Ratchet was furious. And before the twins could turn tail and run, two wrenches came flying and hit the helm of the twins. "I leave you alone for a few hours, and you are already racing! Don't you remember you fraggin' glitch head? You were in my med bay a day ago! You should still be resting! And you!" The Hatchet's attention was turned to me.<p>

_Scrap! What about me? _"You, should not be going off base without my or Optimus permission! Is that clear young lady?!" I nodded, but started to protest, "But I was bored, sir, I had both twins with me too. And we were still on base! I was fine!" Shaking his head Ratchet knelt down, "You had two glitch heads with you, that does not count as being fine or safe. Now, let's get this new tour underway. And after, I want to see all three of you in my med bay! Is that clear?"

The three of us nodded, and went to join the others for the tour.

The new base was very similar to the one back on Diego Garcia. In fact, it was an exact replica, except my room was closer to the med bay. When the tour came to an end, Sides lifted me up, and he and Sunny started to run to the rec. room, but before they could get away, a hand came and rested on both their shoulders. "And where do you think you three are going?" Ratchet had caught us. "Oh, hi there Hatchet! Didn't see ya there. We were gonna go and uh-" Sunny was interrupted by the fierce stare coming from the medics optics. And pulling the two, we all headed towards the new med bay.

Inside Hatchets domain were several large metal berths, wrenches and other tools on the wall, and a chair and desk for the doctor himself.

Both twins sat on the same berth as Sides held me. "All righty then, let's get started." Ratchet first checked Sunstreaker to make sure everything was good with him. And, according to Ratchet, Sunstreaker was fine and in good shape. _I think Sunny's ego needs to be checked. It's dangerously too high. _

Next was Sides, who had deposited me into the hands of the narcissist *cough, cough, Sunny, cough, cough*.

After running a few scans, Ratchet's face turned to a confused look. "Everything okay doc?" Sunny asked at seeing the medics face change. "Yeah, it's just that I saw something on the spark monitor. But it's gone. Guess it was nothing. But to make sure, Sideswipe come back tomorrow at 4. Now, you two may leave. Kore, it's time for your check up."

Just then both bots got to their feet, "How come Kore gets to stay for our checkup, but we can't stay for hers?" Sideswipe declared as he took me from his brother's hands. Exhaling, the grumpy medic took out two wrenches and before he could do anything, I was sitting on the cold metal berth, alone, having both twins abandoning me.

"Why did you make them leave?" Looking at me Ratchet then explained that though Sunstreaker was on the team to retrieve me, neither he nor any other Autobot, besides Optimus and Prowl, knew that the All Spark fragment had actually merged with me, making me half Cybertronian. "Oh. So what do they think I'm here for?" I asked curiously. "The rest of the team thinks that the signal was a miss hap and you are here since you saw us." _Okay, that makes sense. _

Ratchet then ran his scans on me. "Interesting, your heart rate is slightly faster, its 80, when last time it was 65 and there is more energon in your blood stream." _What? How? No! Oh no! Not yet! Please tell me my heart is not changing yet! Oh please no!_ "Well just like the twins, I will like you to come in at the same time tomorrow."

After being free from the clutches of the medic, I headed back to my new room, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Shopping and Trouble<p>

I woke up to Lennox knocking on my door at 8 in the morning. "Come on Kore, we gotta go get you some new stuff." Groaning, I slide out of bed and quickly dressed then headed out. What surprised me though was that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were waiting on Lennox and I.


	11. Chapter 11: Shopping and Trouble

I do not own Transformers, just my OC's

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Shopping and Trouble<strong>

I woke up to Lennox knocking on my door at 8 in the morning. "Come on Kore, we gotta go get you some new stuff." Groaning, I slide out of bed and quickly dressed then headed out. What surprised me though was that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were waiting on Lennox and I.

What surprised me even more was seeing Optimus coming towards us. "Kore, I wish to tell you something," Spoke the prime. "Yeah boss bot?" I asked as I looked up at him. "The twins along with Ironhide will be escorting you Lennox for the day. And the Twins will both become your guardians, just as Ironhide is for Lennox." I was somewhat startled by this sudden revelation. I knew Sunstreaker was not pleased with the new assignment and I don't know how Sides is feeling. We seem to get along, so it may work.

After talking, Sunstreaker honked his horn and said, "Get in loser, we're going shoppin'." But instead of his door opening, Sides opened his door for me to step into. And off we went.

About 5 hours later and a lunch break we had finished my clothing, book, and other supplies shopping. We were all tired, and just as we were walking back to the Autobots alt. mode, I tripped. _Looks like my clumsiness is back._ I hit the ground pretty hard and the next thing I knew was Sideswipes holoform helping me up, "Are you all right? Oh, looks like your bracelet broke."

Looking down I noticed that Sides was right. The bracelet that was keeping my All Spark signature suppressed snapped in two upon impact, leaving me as an All Spark beacon for the Decepticon's. _Great._

"Guys, contact Prime and Ratchet now! Tell them my bracelet broke, and take me back to base now!" I was almost in a panicked frenzy. Using his radio to communicate, Ironhide agreed and did what I instructed, "Okay, hang on kid… Yeah, Optimus wants you on base ASAP, let's move." Lennox and I both quickly got into Ironhide and we sped off.

We were not even half way to base before the seekers showed up and started firing. Ironhide transformed and gave us cover, but we were severely outnumbered due to not only the seekers, but also several reinforcements, including Soundwave, Bonecrusher, and Knock Out.

Both of the twins had to transform to battle all of the 'cons, leaving Lennox and I out in the open trying to escape and make it to base. But Starscream saw us from the air and landed right in front of us, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A human and an All Spark, both are trying to escape. Sorry to disappoint you fleshes, that's not an option, at least for the All Spark."

Before Starscream could reach out and grab up, Lennox pulled out a gun and shot the spawn of Unicron straight in the right optic, leaving him to scream in pain. "YOU LITTLE BAGS OF FLESH WILL REGRET THAT!" But before he could regain his sense of awareness, Lennox and I had already taken off and were running like the wind.

As we ran to the direction of base, we could see the Autobot reinforcements ahead. _Oh thank Primus! We are going to be just fine! The Decpticons are gonna get their tailpipe kicked and squished! _But I thought too soon. A blast hit us, sending Lennox and me to two opposite directions. I hit the hard dusty Nevada ground and could feel pain all over, but I could not move at all. However, that's not what scared me. What scared me was the silver claws that came and picked me up. "Well, Optimus, it seems I have found your little pet." _No. I know that voice, that voice belongs to-_"Megatron! Release the human!" Shouted Optimus. "Oh and why would I do that to the All Spark? I have big plans for her. And now if you will excuse us, I have plans to execute." Transforming to a cybertronain jet, and putting me in the cockpit, Megatron took off.


End file.
